Five Letters, One Word
by PinkAmy
Summary: Ponyboy woke up feeling a bit sick. Thinking it would pass over he ignored it. But boy was he wrong. This wasn't a nightmare he could wake up from, this was real life. I guess his family can never get a break. But who know's? Life is crazy with twist and turns. Good things come out of life. But maybe not the Curtis family. (Sorry, I suck at summaries. Stories way better than this)
1. Chapter 1

**This was an idea I had on my mind for a while. Hope you guys enjoy it and be sure to check out my other story The Second Pain. Whale, enjoy. STAY GOLD XD.**

* * *

I was waking up to a big pain in my chest. It was getting harder to breathe every time I tried, so I just shut my eyes, waiting for the pain to past. When it finally did, I got up and dressed to go to school. I was glad Soda wasn't there, he would be real worried.

As I entered the kitchen, I was going to say "Good morning," But instead started coughing a hard cough. Soda rushed to my side.

"Pony, you ok." he said sounding panicked. I nodded, not wanting to cough anymore.

"Pony, you sure you want to go to school, I mean you could just,"

"No," I cut Darry off. "I feel fine." I said, debating on if I was trying to convince Darry or myself.

"Ok then. Well let's start going, shall we." Darry said heading for his truck. I went with Two-Bit and Steve while Sodapop went with Darry.

"Bye guys." Soda yelled. We all waved as we went separate ways.

* * *

As we got to school, we waited till the bell rang and most of us greasers smoke before it does. I pulled out my pack and at least smoked half of it. We must've gotten their really early. Then the bell rang and we all scrambled inside.

My coughing was starting again and my chest was hurting me. I had English first and we were reading, so I interrupted the whole thing.

"Mr. Curtis, would you like to excuse yourself?" My English teacher, Mr. Syme, asked me. I just nodded not trusting my voice and not wanting to make my coughing worse.

I stood up feeling a bit nauseous and was speed walking right out of the class. Right when I shut the door I was sprinting to the bathroom. I barely made it to see I was throwing everything I had in my stomach. I was about to flush it when I saw blood._ Blood_. The thought wanted to make me sick, but I had nothing in my stomach.

I wasn't sure if I should tell someone, but decided not to. I could just tell Darry I didn't feel good when I got home. It was better getting my brother's away from their jobs and losing money that we really needed.

I went back to class right on time because the bell rang. My next class was PE and I had it with Two-Bit. The thought of having a friend in my class made me feel better. But this friend always got us into trouble.

* * *

In PE we were all just playing volleyball when Two-bit saw a football.

"Hey Pony, go far." Two-Bit yelled at me. I saw what he was doing and I didn't even move.

"Sorry Two-Bit, maybe later." But Two-Bit didn't take no for an answer, he just threw the ball. I ran to go catch it so it didn't hit anybody and barley did.

"Two-Bit put it away before we get in trouble." I said handing him the ball. I was too late because the coach saw us.

"Mathews and Curtis, go take a lap."

"But,"

"Now and no excuses." He said cutting me off. I gave Two-Bit a death glare while he gave an apologetic look.

"Well, let's get it over with" He said. We ran to the track, but once we got on it we started jogging.

"What's wrong Pony." Two-Bit asked.

"Why do you say that." and by now I was jogging a little faster.

"Because usually you sprint the whole thing, what's got you down."

"Nothing, it's just," We stopped and I started having a coughing fit. I covered my mouth, but it was no use. It was becoming worse by each cough. It was to the point where it was hard to breathe and I was on my knees.

"Pony, you ok, what's wrong?" Two-Bit started to panicked. I moved my hands to see them covered in blood. I coughed up more blood on the ground. Before I knew it, my face was meeting the floor.

"PONYBOY, SOMEONE GET HELP!" was the last thing I heard.

* * *

When I was waking up, I heard lot's of sobs. My vision was blurry at first, then started to clear up to see that I was in the hospital.

"He's waking up." A voice said that I think belonged to Sodapop. I turned to see the gang there in my room.

"Hey little buddy, how you doing?" Darry asked in a soft voice. I knew something was wrong.

"Not so," I started coughing, getting harder.

"Ponyboy, relax and breathe." Darry said while rubbing my back. I did as I was told and my coughing was now stopping.

"Good." Soda said, running his fingers through my hair. I looked in both Darry and Sodapop's eyes to see they had been crying.

"Darry, what's wrong with me?" I said looking at my brother. I was really scared now. Darry never cried, not even for mom and dad's funeral, why was he crying now? Darry and Soda kept looking at each other, seeing who would tell me.

"Ponyboy, you have," Soda stopped not getting the words out.

"Lung cancer." Darry finished. Soda then began to sob. Everybody started to stare at me. I couldn't get any words out because of my dry mouth and the lump in my throat.

"Ponyboy, you ok?" Soda managed to break the silence.

"Yeah, when can we go home?"

"In a little bit, they're going to give me some medicine to ease some of the pain." We all sat there in silence until the doctor said I could go.

Our ride home was silent, there isn't much to say when you find out you have cancer.

"Pony, you hungry?" Darry asked pulling into Dairy Queen.

"No." was all I could get out. Both my brothers had a worried expression. Darry just turned around and headed home.

* * *

Once we got home I headed to my room and shut the door. I laid on my bed and cried my heart out. It wasn't fair. Why couldn't my family have any breaks? How come every bad thing happens to us? It wasn't fair at all. It's like everything bad aimed at us.

There was a soft knock at the door that came with a soft voice.

"Pony, can we come in?" Soda said. I didn't answer so they just opened the door. Soda sat on one side while Darry sat on the other.

"Hey Pony, you ok?" Darry was using a soft voice I never heard.

"No, it's not fair."

"What's not Pony?" Soda said rubbing my back.

"That we never get any breaks, that we always get the worst outcome, that we can never have anything good happen to us, that we lose the people we love, that we always get bad things thrown at us in life. Nothing good happens to us anymore. It's like life just wants to tear this whole family apart." I was crying when I finished.

"But it didn't" Darry said. I looked at him confused.

"Pony, it didn't tear us apart. We are here together aren't we? We are still together aren't we? Look, I know it doesn't seem fair, but we have to look on the bright side. In some situations there might be no bright side, but you have to find it." Darry said smiling.

"And you guys are my bright side." We all pulled into a hug.

"Oh and Pony, tomorrow you have an appointment." Soda said

"What for?" I asked, they already knew I had cancer, why make an appointment?

"To see if they can help you get rid of the cancer." Darry said. We were all silent after that, lost in our own thoughts. I was trying to find the bright side in this, but there was none. Most people with cancer died, how was I suppose to see the bright side in that? I started crying knowing I might die.

"Ponyboy, what's wrong?" Soda said looking like he wanted to cry himself.

"Soda, Darry, I'm scared." I said still crying.

"I know baby." Soda was cradling me in his arms. "We all are, but let's be strong ok." I just nodded. I soon finally fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up feeling really nauseous and dizzy. I ran to the bathroom like there was no tomorrow.

"PONYBOY, YOU OK." Soda yelled, but I didn't answer, I was throwing up blood. I hated it. I hate feeling like this and worrying my brothers. Sodapop then ran in

"It's gonna be ok Pony" He said while rubbing my back. Darry then came in.

"Get him in the truck and hurry."

* * *

When we got to the hospital, a nurse assigned me a new doctor. Her name was Dr. May, she reminded me a lot of Sandy. Her skin looked smooth and her hair was a nice shade of blond, but with bright green eyes.

"Just follow me." she said in a tone of voice that sounded so pleasant. We went into a room where patients get checked.

"Ok, well I'm really sorry about your cancer Ponyboy. Well you're going to start coughing up blood, having a weird uncontrollable cough, have hard time breathing, and your hair will soon fall out. Have you experienced those lately?" The thought of losing my hair made me want to cry. I finally got it back to how it was before, how I wanted it and now it was going to all come off.

"Yes." was all I could get out.

"Ok, let me get X-Rays and we'll start talking." she smiled and walked out. I was crying silently. This couldn't be happening. Then out of nowhere I was coughing.

"Ponyboy." Soda jumped to my side. "Breathe and relax." Was all he said. It hurt a lot, but I managed to calm my coughing.

"You ok?" Darry asked.

"No, I just got my hair like I wanted it. I hate this so much." I sobbed even more; there was no bright side to this.

"Why don't we just cut it so you don't have to watch it fall out?" Soda suggested.

"Ok, can you guys just do it?"

"Sure little buddy." Darry then got scissors and cut all my hair off. Soda put his DX cap on my head.

"There ya go." He said. We were all silent waiting for the Doctor to get back.

"Hey you know who the doctor reminds me of?" Soda said smiling a sad smile at the thought.

"Sandy" I said.

"No," Soda looked down. "Mom," He spit out. I pictured her again, and she did look like mom.

"I guess she does," Darry said. Just then the nurse walked back in.

"Well I liked that you cut your hair, lots of patients go through depression when their hair falls off. That was a very smart move." She said smiling.

"Ok, can I talk to the guardian privately?" She asked looking at Darry.

"Sure." and they both stepped out of the room. I and Soda stood quiet until they came back in.

"Here's the medication so it eases the pain. The next appointment's next week. See you then." she smiled and then we went back to the car.

"What did she say Darry?" I asked. He looked at me, deciding whether to tell me or not.

"We'll talk at home, ok Pony." I just nodded knowing this situation was only getting worse.

* * *

"Look Pony, you only have a month and a half to live. That the cancer was spreading too fast and there is too much." Darry said and started to sob. I stood there shocked. So many things I wanted to do, to see, to hear, and to be.

I fell to the floor bawling. Soda and Darry pulled me into their hug. This couldn't be happening I thought. I didn't want to die. I didn't want my brothers to go through anymore pain; we've been through too much. Why us? Why not anyone else.

"Well, why don't we make the best of my time?" I said tackling Soda. Then all of us were wrestling. I at least wanted my month and a half to be the best. And it would thanks to my brothers.

******Hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review on what you think. Thanks for reading. I'll update soon. **And just a few thinks. I know cancer itself doesn't make your hair fall out, that its chemotherapy. I've researched this. Lets just prtend it's cancer itself. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it. Leave any suggestions or ideas or what you thought about it. Whale, until next update, STAY GOLD XD.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry for the late update. This chapter is dedicated to a birthday girl-nadine1231966, hope you have a great day and enjoy reading this. And a big thanks to everyone who reviewed. Whale, on with the story. STAY GOLD XD. **

* * *

_One Month Later…_

For the past month I was either in the bathroom throwing up blood, at the hospital, in the living room, coughing my heart out, or in my bed. Darry said there was no use going to school so he let me stay home. Everybody treats me different and I hate it, but you can't blame them. None of us couldn't believe this was happening. I would need to be staying in the hospital when it came closer to my death date.

"Hey Pony, how you doing?" Sodapop came in our room while messing up my little tufts of hair.

"Could be better." I replied. He then pulled me out of bed.

"Let's go." He said dragging me out of our room.

"Where're we going?" I said as he sat me on the couch.

"To play football at the lot, think you can?" He said letting me get my shoes on.

"Yeah, who's on whose team?" I asked as Sodapop and I started heading to the lot.

"Umm, I don't know. We'll figure out when we get there. Race you."

"Ok on three." I said taking the challenge.

"One." Soda then looked at me.

"Three." I yelled sprinting as fast as I could.

"CHEATER." I heard Soda yell.

"Thanks." I called back. I was started to slow down because I was coughing like crazy and to be tackled by Soda. We lay on the ground laughing. I wish I could just enjoy this moment forever. Wishing everyday could just be like this, only without the cancer.

"Hey Soda, Hey," Two-Bit stopped when he looked at me.

"What is Ponyboy doing here Sodapop?" Darry asked. I just looked down.

"So the kid can have some fun Darry."

"And what if he gets hurt?"

"Darry I won't, please let me play?" I said. Darry looked at me then grinned.

"Fine Pony." He tossed me the ball and I caught it.

"Thanks." I said hugging my brother. Everything felt right, like it was suppose to be like this.

"Darry, Ponyboy, and I against Steve and Two-Bit." Soda yelled. Two-Bit and Steve stared at each other making us Curtis boys laugh.

* * *

"Ponyboy, go far." Darry yelled. The ball was coming and once I caught it I was running. I made the third touchdown in a row.

"Glory Ponyboy, you're just like your brother." Two-Bit said.

"We are related, aren't we?" I replied.

"Nope, you adopted." Steve said making all of us laugh. As we were playing the game, I noticed nobody would tackle me. I tested it when I caught the ball and I went by Two-Bit and he really could've tackled me, but didn't.

"Damn Two-Bit, you suck." I said laughing.

"I'm going easy on ya Curtis." Two-Bit fired at me.

"Then don't." I shot back at Two-Bit.

"Ok." He said accepting the challenge.

We continued playing and Darry and Sodapop kept throwing the ball at me, knowing I was the fastest. Once I caught the ball, Two-Bit full on tackled me. We both got the wind knocked out of us, but we were having the time of our lives.

"You ok Pony?" Soda said lifting me up. I nodded

"Hey let's go. It's getting late." Darry announced. I picked up the football and we started walking home. We won; the score was one to twelve.

As we were walking home, my breathing became uneven. I started coughing real hard and I couldn't stop.

"Ponyboy, relax." Soda said stopping me. I tried, but my cough just got harder. It was becoming harder and harder to breathe.

"Ponyboy, you ok?" Darry said stopping, making Steve and Two-Bit stop. I tried to answer, but my coughs wouldn't stop. I was barely breathing by then.

"Darry, he won't stop." Soda said panicking. Soda then grabbed me and he went on a full sprint home. My coughs stopped, but I couldn't breathe. My throat started closing.

"Soda." I barely whispered I was holding my neck and I guess my lips were turning blue because they were becoming cold. He laid me on the couch.

"DARRY, PONYBOY'S NOT BREATHING, HELP." Soda yelled. Darry ran to the kitchen to get pills.

"Pony open your mouth and try to swallow this." Darry said handing me the pills. It was hard, but I managed to get it down. My throat was opening slowly and I started to get really tired all of a sudden.

"Pony, don't go to sleep yet, just stay," But I already was starting to fall asleep. Peaceful darkness. That was the last thing remembered.

* * *

As I was waking up, it was impossible to open my eyes. So I just laid there listening to all the sounds, but there were only two. Crying and whispering. And someone was rubbing my arm. I was trying to listen to what they were whispering, but had no luck. I finally had enough energy to open my eyes to see a sobbing Sodapop gently rubbing my arm telling me it was going to be ok.

"S-Soda? I stuttered out. I had enough energy to open my eyes, just not to talk.

"Darry he's awake, you ok Ponyboy?" He looked excited as if I was never going to wake up. I just nodded, not trusting my voice.

"W-when can I g-go h-home?" I started to get tired.

"Sorry little buddy, but you need to stay in here for now on." Darry looked away so I wouldn't see him cry.

"It'll be okay Ponyboy, we won't leave your side." Soda said trying to reassure me.

"What happened?" I asked building my courage.

"I'll go get the nurse. She said to get her when he was up" Steve said leaving the room. I wondered if he really cared for me, if he felt sorry, or if he just didn't want to see me.

"Pony, you don't remember playing football at the lot?" Soda asked looking worried. Then reality hit me and memories flooded back to me like a big wave. Drowning me with bad memories from that night.

"Never mind, I remember now." I wish I didn't though, but then again I'm glad I did. I started to feel less tired now that we were making conversation.

"Also, thanks Soda." I was grinning. He looked confused, but put on a small smile.

"For what?" Soda's smile was disappearing. "You know, you would've never been here if I didn't bring you to the lot to play. So this is my fault. Ponyboy, you shouldn't be thanking me, just blaming me.**" **He was sobbing at the end. My heart felt like it's been stabbed, ripped out of my chest, shattering right in front of my eyes.

Right then Steve came in with the nurse, then the nurse moved Sodapop to check me and change my IV.

"How are you feeling?" She asked

"Ok, nothing hurts." After that she left. I guess Soda told Steve everything because he glared me a hateful glare.

"Well you know, I would have ended up in here anyways. I would have never had that much fun if you never brought me there. I rather play with my brothers and end up in the hospital just to get them loosen up and happy. Sure that sounds bad, but we all know it was worth it. I would do it all again in a heartbeat. So thanks Soda. And thanks to you guys too, I really mean it." After that I was more tired than anything, but I had to let Soda know that. I felt like I would fall back to sleep any minute.

"Thanks Pony." Two-Bit came up to me. He gave a smile, but I knew he felt bad, he looked miserable.

"I would do it again for you Two-Bit." I grinned.

"But I couldn't and wouldn't let you." Two-Bit grinned. Two- Bit then turned and stood by the wall and I could hear little sobs. I didn't want anybody to act like this, I just hated it. Steve came up to me, he didn't look like he hated me anymore, he actually looked sorry.

"Thanks Ponyboy, it means a lot. I'm sorry for everything. Hope you can forgive me." Steve looked down ashamed.

"Steve, I actually enjoyed that. Really, I liked it, so it's ok." Steve looked up and gave me a smile, but I can see how his eyes got watery. He walked away to Two-Bit.

After that I was really tired and my brothers knew that too.

"Ponyboy, get rest. We'll be right here." Darry said, his voice sounding high. I've never heard it like that, usually it was deep, but it sounded weak.

"If anything, just ask. Get some rest kid brother." I nodded and closed my eyes. I was out like a light.

* * *

"When I woke up, there was a sharp pain on my side. I started screaming bloody murder. It hurt so much I thought I could have died from it. Darry and Sodapop ran to my side trying to calm me down.

"Ponyboy, what hurts?" Darry asked, but I just kept screaming out all my pain.

"HELP WE NEED HELP." Soda was yelling over me. A bunch of nurses and doctors rushing room. I was yelling my lungs out from the pain. The doctors and nurse's started pushing my brothers out the door, but they weren't going out without fight. They were one of the best brothers you could ever have.

"Darry, Sodapop, just go please. For me." I yelled. They looked at me worried then went out.

The doctors put a mask on me that put me asleep.

* * *

**(Ponyboy's "dream")(A/N you'll see when I mean "dream")**

"Hey kid, get up." someone was messing with my hair. I was lying on hard stone and didn't know where I was.

"Come on sleeping beauty." The voice teased. I then recognized it.

"Dally?"I asked

"Nope, Jesus." He said lighting up a cigarette.

"But how, I mean, you." I couldn't get the words I wanted to say. Dally shot me a look.

"Hey calm down, you're not doing so good. Don't freak out or you'll make it worse." I nodded and looked around. It looked like a room with plain white walls and that was all.

"Umm…Dally your dead." I'm not sure those were my words that I wanted to say, but that's what came out.

"No shit Sherlock."

"Don't make it seem so obvious, that must mean I'm dead too." I said picking up the attitude.

"And Darry said you don't use your head and they said you have cancer" Dally said returning the attitude back.

"Stop it, Dal." A voice came from behind. I felt like I was out of breath. It couldn't be real. Then the owner of the voice stepped up in front of me.

"Johnny?" I asked and tears started pouring out of my eyes automatically.

"Kids a genius I tell ya." Dally muttered as I hugged Johnny. We stood there like we had nothing else we wanted to do. I looked at him more closely. He looked, well new. He didn't have his bruises, cuts, or scars. And most of all, he didn't look scared anymore. I guess Johnny noticed this.

"Pretty tuff, huh." But that sent me into more tears.

"Johnnycakes." Dally said in a warning tone jerking a thumb to me.

"Ponyboy, you gotta relax." Johnny put a hand on my shoulder, to calm my shaking.

"How am I suppose to?" I let out a little laugh. "You're here and Dally, I can't... I,"

"Pony, you ain't dead." Johnny said.

"I'm not."

"Of course not." Johnny smiled. Then they started to fade, as if you just imagined it.

"It's starting Johnny." Dally yelled.

"Ponyboy, you have to calm down or you can't stay." Johnny put his other hand on my shoulder.

"Ok, think I'm good." I said taking a few deep breaths. I was more relaxed, but too jumpy.

"So wait, where are we?" I asked

"Heaven, dumbass." Dally replied.

"Not heaven with you here Dal." Johnny smiled.

"You're lucky I don't beat the tar out of you."

"If only you could." Johnny didn't have that slight build anymore. He was buffer, and I think Dally really couldn't take him. He looked so happier, and to think he was a helpless, scared…..

"Pony, what's wrong?" I didn't realize I was crying until Johnny broke me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing." I replied "Wait, what's wrong with me?"

"Pony, you have l-lung c-cancer." Johnny tried to say calmly, but his voice became high pitched at the last part.

"So why am I here? Where am I?"

"Pony you were in a lot of pain, the doctors had to knock you out to do surgery. Dally and I wanted to visit you, also we don't know where we are, just know how it works."

"Ok, then how does it work?" I had always been really curious how this did all work.

"Can't tell, we can spend time with you as long as you're calm." Dally said. How the hell was I suppose to be calm when I was talking to dead people? Dally then handed me one of his cigarettes.

"Dally, I have lung cancer and you expect me to smoke?" I said, but took it anyways.

"Well, you already lung cancer, the cigarette, and here's my lighter, so yup. Just smoke it while you have the chance." Yup that was the Dallas Winston I knew.

"Dally." Johnny screamed him. "He already has lung cancer."

"Exactly, so let him." I smoked it, but put it out once I got the first puff. Johnny was right.

"Well than, waste my smoke." Dally said like he had no more smokes.

"That's what I did, didn't I?" Usually you don't fight with Dally, but that felt kinda good.

"Go ahead and get funken mouthy with me Ponyboy." Dally said in a warning tone. I ran towards Johnny knowing he would protect me. He laughed a little.

"So Pony, how's things going?" Johnny asked trying not to make things awkward.

''Good, what about you guys, like how is this place?" I rather ask knowing I might end in here with them.

"Actually, I miss it with you guys. I'm pretty sure Dally does too." Dally just nodded, but of course he meant more to it.

"We miss you too. Um Johnny, am I going to die?" I asked sounding scared. Who looks forward to dying?

"Pony, I don't know, but you can't keep thinking negative. There is always a bright side to the situation. If it doesn't show up, you got to look for it. Keep thinking positive to know you have a chance,"

"Johnny there is no bright side." I cut Johnny off.

"Ponyboy, he was trying to help you and you thank him by snapping at him, what's wrong with you."

"Well really, can you find a bright side to dying, because I can't?" I said to Dally. I got scared, but he just went to Johnny.

"Pony, you get to be with us if that helps." Johnny looked down. I felt bad now. How could I talk to Johnny like that, my best friend?

"That does Johnny, a lot." I smiled at him, and thankfully he smiled back. We all just sat in silence after that. Something peaceful we could finally do. My side started with this little pain and my breathing became uneven. I think Johnny noticed this.

"Hey Pony, you ok there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure kid, don't look like it. You look like crap." Dally cut in.

"Yes Dally, I'm sure. Thanks, I didn't know you were worried." I teased. Nobody, but Two-Bit and sometimes Sodapop teases Dallas Winston. I was surprised what I said, but that was kinda funny.

"Sorry if that's a crime, take me to jail." Dally sarcastically said.

"It is for you, Winston." I knew I was dead. You just don't tease Dally like that.

"Guys," Johnny tried but got cut off.

"Sorry Pony, maybe next time instead of asking I'll,"

"Guys," Johnny tries again, but it doesn't work.

"You'll what, Winston?" I say coolly, nobody ever talked to Dallas like this, but it was entertaining and funny. Dally never liked to be teased either.

"I'll fucking kick your ass, that's what."

"Guys stop," Johnny tried, but this time I cut him off.

"Yup, I'm gonna get beaten up by a dead person, a dead Dallas Winston, kill me now." I laughed, but I probably should have never said that because Dally got really pissed off.

"You want to go Curtis?" Dally started getting ready to fight.

"GUYS STOP." Johnny finally yelled and we actually finally listened.

"Sorry Johnny. And no, Dally" I said.

"So what about it, Curtis." Dally tried again.

"No Dallas." I repeated, but he already cornered me.

"Dally stop, you're gonna make it worse than it already is." Johnny tried, but it was too late. Dally punched me on my side where it was hurting before.

I know it wasn't a hard punch, but when you already have pain at that spot and somebody puts more pain, that just hurts like crazy, or it did for me. I started screaming in pain like somebody stabbed me.

"Dammit Dally. Look what you did." I was clutching my side like my life depended on it.

"Sorry kid, look you gotta calm down."

"Can't, it hurts too much." It was the worst pain you could feel. Johnny removed my hands from my side to see it bruised badly.

"Ponboy, you can go and make the pain go away or stay and we can try to get this under control." Johnny asked.

"Go, please. It hurts" Sure they didn't want to hear that answer, but my side hurt too much and the pain was making me want to die.

"Ok, tell the boys we said hi." Dally said then they started fading. Then i went into a peaceful darkness.

* * *

I woke up to this bright light, screaming.

"Ponyboy you ok?" somebody was shaking me. I looked to see Soda and Darry, worried as ever.

"My side hurts." I yelled out. Darry ran to get help while Soda told me comforting words.  
"Pony, you'll be ok. You'll be ok." But I knew that was a lie. I just didn't have the heart to say it.

The doctor came in a turned me to my good side. He examined the bad one and told me this was normal, everything was suppose to be like this. Then they gave me pills to make all the pain go away.

Well, not all of it. They didn't make my pain of sadness go away. Nothing could cure that. That was for sure.

Darry and the doctor went out, I guess to tell him what to do with me.

"How you feeling Pony?" Soda asked, he always hated it when it was quiet.

"A bit better, now that I at least get to see you guys." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Soda when I go, will you please not do anything stupid, for my sake. Don't be sad or depressed. Be yourself. For my sake?" I said close to tears.

"Sure Pony, I'll try, but no promises." He laughed and sobbed at the same time. Just then Darry came in.

"Hey Darry, can you do me something?" I asked

"What little buddy?"

"When I go, don't cry at my funeral please. And keep Soda out of trouble. And can you make people see my essay, make my essay be heard. I want people to know about the life of a greaser."

"Sure little buddy, I'll try." All us Curtis boys pulled into a big hug. We were crying out are hearts and we were in the hug for about ten minutes.

"Hey Darry, what did the doctor tell you?" Sodapop asked as we pulled away.

"Umm Pony, your time is shorter now." Darry sobbed.

"How much more time?" I was trying to stay strong, but I knew I would break down.

"One week." He cried out. We all pulled up hugging each other. If I wanted to make my last week memorable, I would want to spend it with my brothers. I hope they would remember my last week too.

******Please review on what you think. Once again happy birthday to nadine1231966. Hope you had a great day. Also please check out my other story called****The Second Pain. ****Please review for ideas. WHALE, STAY GOLD XD.**


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE, MUST READ!  
Sorry if you guys thought this was an update. I need to do something. So you already know the story has to end, and it can end in two ways. So I was wondering if this would be ok. You have two choices to pick from:**

**1. I make two chapters with the two different outcomes**

**Or**

**2. I just pick one outcome and make one chapter**

**Just leave a review on what you think I should do. I'm open to all your votes.**

**Please review for a sooner update. And thanks again. Also its going to take me awhile to update. I'm a little busy and still going to be really busy over the next few weeks. And I also have another story that needs updating. Please bare with me. Sorry and thanks again guys. Update will be in the next two to three days.  
****PLEASE LEAVE A VOTE!****  
Whale, until next update,  
STAY GOLD XD.**


End file.
